


Overcast

by taki_nee_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: So this is mostly an outline and if there is interest I’ll make this a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taki_nee_chan/pseuds/taki_nee_chan
Summary: What if Skull was actually a sunny-cloud and Reborns son. Old bonds are tested, while new ones form Skulls path to self discovery and eventual acceptance.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is basically an outline not fic but if y’all like the idea or want a real story made I can attempt it. Also feel free to take the idea too if you like it tbh that’d be pretty cool.

Outline 

Ch1:

After the future that never was Verde has an idea to try and temporarily remove the flames of one of the arcabaleno *cough* Skull *cough* using his flame suction device.

The purple of Skulls hair and eyes is sucked off as well leaving them a stark jet black to his pale skin. 

He collapses to the ground panting and clutching his chest.

The air around him gets tense and hot.

He moves to clutching his head — complaining about how intense and bright things feel.

His body goes limp on the ground, Verde slowly approaches and nudges him with his foot.

Feeling the sudden void where the cloud flames once were the others make their way down into the basement.

Reborn positioning himself on the ground next to Skull who is still laying prone on the ground. 

After a few moments Reborn tells tersely states, “He is breathing, although just barley”

Gathering his flames in his hand Reborn pushes them into the core of where Skulls once were. All he can sense is a broken empty void, that is until just before the last of his flame retracted from the core they hit a spark. 

These two flames had such an intense reaction to one another it was like a flash grenade went off in the room. Everyone was violently thrown against the walls from the school wave, and half the lab was destroyed. 

Skull started to stir slowly, his vision phasing in and out, seeing all the others scattered on the ground. 

He feels as though he’s cracked open and exposed. Along with feeling far warmer yet emptied. 

Catching his reflection in a shard on glass on the ground he notices his hair and eye color changed to black. Picking up the shard he tries to confirm what he is no hallucinating.

When he focuses in on the overwhelming warmth that has consumed his body he notices in the glass that his eyes are beginning to glow a bright pure yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> -The idea would be to actually take up the perspective of Skull and go into his thought and all that jazz. 
> 
> -To have him bonding with Tsuna and Xansus over having a complicated family (hehe and Family) relationship.
> 
> But yeah if ya read this thanks for your time :)


End file.
